Level 10?: Return of the Archphoenix
by HOD Antoine29
Summary: Oc centric. Reaching level 10 will end the game? The only level 9s are the kings of pure color in Tokyo? That's ludicrous...A mysterious phantom appears in Accel world and leaves tons of burst linkers that he defeated with his overwhelming powers with a simple question, "How can he beat all of us at once?"
1. Prologue

Accel world: The final flight of the [Archangel]

* * *

[Set recording: Log #23 of Natsume Okabe]

Strength? Why do you need strength?

Most of the people I know will answer that they need strength to protect things that they cherish, things that are important to them.

But me, I have another reason, that is to change the lives of the people important to me in many ways.

* * *

Friday, April 10th…5years ago, 2042.

User's current location in the true world: somewhere in Japan

It was an atrocious view a robot-like being was there in the battle field clutching his silver sword that still gleamed, having his left arm cut, his armor almost destroyed, his legs severed cleanly, and his neck almost cleaved, but still he stood up floating in the air. He faced at his sixth and final enemy, after killing seven enemies in a six-versus-one battle royale. It was so hard, it was a despondent battle if view in the eyes of this guy but he managed to do it, he killed them without leniency of them and cut their heads. It seemed impossible right? But it was the truth he was able to kill all the other level 9s with his strength and his skills and abilities that he used to annihilate his enemies.

This world wasn't the true world but a world far different, a world of battles and atrocities, a world full of hopes, dreams and joy, and a world full of hurt and war, an unending war…This world is exactly the accelerated world. It was a few moments ago that a furor in a certain place shown up creating a war, and this man having followed the will of his friend who had already deceased from this world wanted to stop this freaking war, a war that would decide who would be the first level 10 in Accel world, thinking that the [Seven kings of pure color] were the only level 9s? You are wrong with that.

And this guy was exactly a level 9 battling the other once 8 now 7(Including him) level 9s of this city, a city which is very far away from Tokyo and that hid the truth that the kings at Tokyo weren't the only kings existing in Accel world, also thanks to the multiple weird happenings in Tokyo it was hidden. It was an absurd battle but the a robot-like being clutching his sword did it and pulled it out, he was totally strong for many reasons but the main reason was simply…

"St…St…Stil..Still not giving up? I will definitely kill you"

The robot like being spoke while he panted, this being was actually a duel avatar controlled by someone, just somewhere. It floated in the air or one should say he floated in the air with 20 wing like objects that floated behind him therefore making him float, it was the ability called [Archangel's flight], his final usable trump card.

"Chi…this will decide the fate of this world! I'm not going to give up! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND I WILL BE THE FIRST KING WHO WILL REACH LEVEL 10!"

"tsk…how haughty of you, [Frozen burst] Ayato-san"

"Let us finish this, Okabe Natsume-kun…I'm sorry that I can't do anything about Ash Emperor's death."

"No need I will just kill you with my own hands..."

With that his enemy having an thin agile looking body, clutched his halberd that quickly emanated a blue light and quickly froze his surroundings with ice and having himself covered in ice he charged at the enemy with his full might, the one who floated, Natsume or in this world [Gray phoenix] gazed at his enemy with disdain and raised his hand holding his sword.

"For the glory of my late friend and king, Ash emperor! For the glory of my legion which is in the verge of destruction and disbanding! I, Natsume Okabe, [Gray Phoenix] Will be the first person in the history of Brain Burst, who reached level 10! [Archangel flight—Technicolor burst]!"

He activated his skill as he began to glow in different colors, he flew in the sky of this world like a blur and quickly descended while he and his enemy kicked the ground which propelled him. Gray phoenix thrust his sword which met with Frozen burst's halberd, it was meeting that will decide the future.

**A/N: This story will 'break' almost all the 'rules' set by the LNs, but it still follows some...I just twisted it like adding more level 9s that the kings in Tokyo are oblivious to.**

**I got bored so I wrote it...anyway I still need to review my AW knowledge so I don't promise quick updates**

**Anyways thanks for reading and R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Return Part 1

Link 01: A certain attack, the return to the Accelerated World (Part 1)

Current year: May, 05, 2047

Alright what the hell, now I'm back…haa…honestly I don't want to throw my life to chaos again but what can I do? I'm already here, clutching my sword, a single handed silver sword, the [Silver Twilight] a high level rapier drop from a legend class enemy that I had defeated years ago…well that was pretty easy…and after 2 years I am now here again fighting of another opponent.

About I can quickly see two bars representing two physical strength bars, representing HP and the special move gauge, in between the gauges were the digits '1800' slowly going down, 1799, 1798, 1797…

A flame burst out in front of me, the characters [FIGHT!] were enshrined with deep red as if burning, I took another look at the gauges and found out the name of my opponent is 'Platinum mist' A level eight, special ability is just like her name [Mist of Mystery]…I might know what her special skill is but what can I do? I don't even know what it does…I'll just wait for me to get hurt, so that I can use my [Avatar scan] skill…I want to finish this early without using [Archangel flight] since that will create a ruckus…

[HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!] was written in front of me, it was too of course enshrined in deep red and orange as if burning.

People buzzed off while watching me, a hooded figure who clutched his blade, a figure who had a tight dull armor that is reminiscent of a medieval knight, I can feel this excitement again, the urge to destroy my enemy…haa, this is all because I was careless! I forgot to not to connect to the global net…and these things happen!

Multiple metal daggers with the swiftness of the wind was shot, but I used my silver sword to parry the attack…and she was there full of majesty, the crowd cheered for her when she appeared, a figure who exactly look like a holy maiden with a big metal circle floating behind her, she looked beautiful…but I needed to finish her.

Multiple daggers now, faster than before flew in the sky going to me but

"[Gungnir-spear of the gods]!"

I summoned my spear at my other hand and deflected those…guess I'm playing this game again, after avoiding it, I mean avoiding the battles and opponents…We meet again, Accelerated world.

* * *

Current time: 4:37

Activity: Walking home.

I can still hear the clamor from all around the classrooms as I slowly walked in the long winding hallways of this 40 year old school building. Unlike the other people who were happily chatting, bashing and doing lots of things with their friends, I was just walking slowly not even talking to anybody, since I don't have a friend or two in them, neither I want to be with those shits. I was there, just like a worthless trivial person, not worthy of their attention, but I am truly different from others in many ways and the main reason why am I different is I myself am a player of [Brain Burst], but not just a player, I am its first level 10 player and been hiding since...

It was 2 years ago, when that happened, starting from that I had never played, nor I had contacted any person except one, who was involved in that _incident_…I transferred to a city far away from that city where that civil war had happened due to people's drive of wanting power, everything was destroyed, lots of burst linkers were killed, and they of course can't play anymore, nor do they remember anything. I now to came to this city with overwhelming power that can render all the 7 kings of pure color useless, even though they don't consider the black king a king anymore I still consider her one…

I am Okabe Natsume, 16 years old, male, a second year high school student, a normal person who doesn't have friends nor has a girlfriend(Honestly I want to have one but…how can I say this I am not interested in any girls here…), I don't participate in any extracurricular activities or the like and I always chose not to be noticed, meaning I'm practically a trivial person in my school, I'm a person who is really bad at sports or anything physical I mean I can't even swim or play basketball just like how people of the same gender and age do(I even feigned being sick just to skip the swimming class…in my old school), actually I couldn't consider myself normal since I'm a person who's very weird sometimes an idiot sometimes a person who's wise and calm sometimes a haughty teenager who thinks he knows everything.

Due to all the rejection that I got from my classmates, the society and my family who kept rubbing at my face that I'm useless I have lost my trust in my own kind and blah blah blah, that's why you can practically see me at my seat at the classroom all the time while I'm at school, usually writing things at my analog notebook instead of my neurolink's notes, not interacting with anyone or even going to them, for them I'm just a useless piece of flesh in their eyes or something they couldn't see, but I don't care about that for them they're just pieces of shit that I want to kill mercilessly, for me from all that I have seen I can say that all people are crappy…I may not be bullied physically but with all the mental pressure from the people that I met in class I fell worse than that, just like what they said, words and rejection are sharper and more hurtful than fists and weapons…

I'm a proud otaku who likes anime, manga, and light novels, I take refuge in those, but I'm not the one who plays games but one, Brain Burst. It was the year 2039, 8 years ago, when I got back to that old city from my grandmother's rest house I had received a mysterious e-mail from an unknown source, it was a message saying if I want to destroy my current reality and all the crap that in it (Well it didn't actually said something like that but very what it was very near hehehehe) I should install the program attached to it and start _accelerating_. I did install it being a naïve 8 year old boy who would jump into a fray without me knowing that it was a game that can change my life…then here am I, I became the first one to reach level 10, but I needed to kill my comrades, and yeah I did…

* * *

Current time: 4:44 PM

I got out of the building, checking my mail from whether my mom, neice, or cousin…I'm currently living with my niece, and my cousin since my parents are working far away, and my Aniue's in a boarding school and my sis is just working, abroad that is…looking at the gate I found a fairly small crowd with a young man being at the center…

Hmm…is that? Oh that's Hayato! Sheesh that harem owner guy again, he as usual is surrounded by tons of girls, happily talking to him while he scratches the back of his head as he chuckled …grrrrrr! DIE YOU BASTARD! I really want to smack him! I want a harem too! How come does he have one and I don't?! And all of the members of his harem are beautiful! Shit just like an anime! Seeing me coming he quickly asked the girls to go home, I don't really know why he does that all the time, but perhaps it's because of his sympathetic and caring nature?

"Oi oi, Natsume! 16 minutes and counting we'll be able to reach it if we run so let's go!"

"Oi You know that I can't run!"

"Then do it for the anime we'll have to buy the DVD…but it does have some g-g-good scenes ah! I don't care! It's clearly is destroying our hardly earned money for the tons of manga we'll buy!"

"Alright whatever for the glory of the 5 PM anime!"

I quickly ran to him, I took at a glance at the clock at my heads up display and it was just 16 minutes before the 5 PM anime that we watch shit! I ran to him b-bu-but I forgot to not to connect to the global net! Yeah a window asking me if I want to connect to the global net did show up, but I just charged at Hayato who was just a step outside the gate …of course my neurolink did used the default it connected me to the net and as I took just one step…I was thrown into a new world or perhaps I should say old world of chaos…

* * *

Multiple destroyed buildings, fire all around, explosions can be heard in random places, the moon shone on it all, I Okabe Natsume stood in front of my worthy opponent deflecting all of her attacks,

Shit I'm already here! I'm already here! A few moments ago I was there running to Hayato and now I'm here at the accelerated world, in the [Day of Apocalypse] stage it's attributes are: Smoky, easily destroyed buildings, low visibility, and explosions, which means that there will be certain explosions in the area…that will be cool I'll use that.

I swung my blade and my spear deflecting tons of daggers as her laugh of mockery rang in the air…

"WHAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you can do?!"

How should I say this? Young bitch, I'll finish you up! I got away tracking where will be the next explosion is going to appear…[Day of Apocalypse] stage has a certain pattern of its explosions but I need to deal with Platinum Mist first, I ran going away from her, thankfully my speed's that fast that I actually got a few hundreds of meters from her. Good, I found two buildings that can be easily brought down by my attack and she's already following me, she raised her arms and tried to fire her daggers but she didn't do that and continued chasing me…that also means that her daggers are only for short to middle ranged attacks?

"Oi oi son of a bitch! Come back here you coward!"

Firstly I got up by jumping into the top of a high metal post but already rusted and swung my blade intending to attack, which released a beeline which of course she deflected when she was near then I threw my spear away hitting the building which made it fall down hitting her.

To stop her doing anything annoying like evading I got up close and personal and then swung my blade which she parried and we were meeting our blades again.

"Ha! You're going to be defeated by your own attack bastard!"

"Dost thee think that I am that foolish?"

The building was quickly brought down and both of us we're almost hit but I actually got away before her and fired a beam at her which of course damaged her, about 1/16 of her HP was lost.

She did tried to leave but it seems that the speed of her avatar is a bit slow , and she didn't even have the time to evade the crashing building, good I've already got some info about her, firstly her daggers can only reach a can only reach a few meters, her avatar speed's a bit slow… judging from that I need to keep my distance from her and keep attacking her using my long range attacks…I'm pretty sure from all that I have done she will practically show everything she can do.

She soon showed up behind me carrying a weapon made out of ice and water, well it's made up of solid and liquid that is…I just don't know if that thing's and advanced armament. I raised my sword to parry her strong vertical swing that could practically slice me if hadn't done that. Our blades met continuously as sparks flew out in the air. While doing that the only thing I did was to look how craftily made is her avatar, covered with a thin aura of white light and some blue parts that said that of course she's a close range type but that blue was some kind bit closer to purple which is why she can attack long range perhaps?

I stopped parrying her attack and switched into offensive, I thrust my blade aimed at her torso which in turn made her ready to swing her blade, but I switched my position going down doing an amazing 360 degree spin and thrusting my legs hitting her legs which made her fall and quickly standing I swung my blade vertically preparing her blade. Really this kid doesn't get what I'm doing…well I changed the direction of my blade creating a fine damage but it wasn't enough to kill her.

"Ah! DAMN!"

Her cries of agony was heard, seriously why would the creator put a pain sensor here…I should've asked while I'm at it.

I soon attacked directly no much faints since if I do that continuously even a noob will notice. I continuously thrust my blade as she parried most but not all of my attacks and when she raised her hand I quickly got away, and looking where we were before she wasn't there…shit! She appeared just behind me and almost cut my head before I thrust my blade behind warding her off. She vanished again, showing up above me raining fire at me, making me evade. A normal activation type skill, [Increased movement/Wind blow] as my HUD said it, it allows her to move at a distance in a blink of an eye, so that's why I can't catch her.

Multiple tentacles of light attacked me but before that hit I evaded, jumping off a distance…but her attack was really commendable, it was so fast that I almost didn't evade it. Incarnate ability, it's amazing that she can do it without even calling of her attack to help her visualize it…truly skilled, yet it isn't enough to defeat me, a level 10.

I kicked off the ground propelling me up and hit my blades with her again while at the air then I kicked her pushing her away while I was propelled going into a building. Before I collided to the building I did a somersault, then kicked the wall of a building going back, thankfully my body's made aerodynamic making it easy for me to move freely in the air.

Before she fell, I met up with her and slashed off, making her almost parry me but I did another somersault and stabbed her continuously making her cry aloud as I kicked her again making her fall faster going down meanwhile I did a somersault splendidly going back to the ground. I still didn't use up some skills thankfully. Well at least I stabbed her at least tens of times before kicking her off.

People buzzed of due to my unbelievable movement, that was just normal…since most of the burst linkers in Tokyo weren't trained for speed movements that's combined with attacks and fast adaption, unlike from my old city most legions there teach these types of movement to their members, so if you see someone moving like a blur in the field, you shouldn't be too surprised, we from there specialize in fighting high speed while being mostly defensive, since idiocy is in attacking while not knowing what your enemy can do.

I'm pretty sure that bitch is getting annoyed by it getting attacked by me tons of times without even letting her do a counterattack. [Silver Twilight] lighted off she's still alive and about to attack like crazy.

Her special move gauge's still not enough to activate some limited activation type abilities of her, but it seems that she's going to do something…I can't see her but the navigation cursor's pointing the place in front of me then considering that was north it now pointed north east, very quickly…she moved and used her limited activation type…she may have realized that it would be very useless fighting in close quarters against me right? I can beat the asses of those pure blue avatars in their peak condition but what she is now…can't fight me, enduring the continuous pain by [Silver Twilight]'s attribute of prolonged pain that won't end until the battle.

This is my way, not using skills unless it is needed meanwhile my enemies use their skills a lot, therefore eating much of their special skill gauge…really what a bunch of idiots.

I didn't chase her and just stood anticipating what will happen next I stood in front of the rubble then turned my back.

"What?!"

I quickly evaded the ice lance that was shot from behind just like how assassins do it thankfully I jumped even before the lance hit the ground. I did a somersault going back to the ground, and heightened my already heightened senses, I can't explain why but my reaction speed gets boosted when I get here. Ice attacks, pretty annoying, once the attack hits the enemy aside from the main damage, there will still be damage dealing every single minute…I didn't look around but just felt her attacks, from all my experience in fighting here, only relying on your eyes will kill you. Looking around me, I saw multiple copies of her or should I call them clones? Damn, this bitch's clones…are impeccable, they really confuse me, and unlike those group-summoning avatars that I've encounter…I mean they all seem to have the intent to kill me…that's really weird…

Using this sword will only restrain me much fighting of this 'legion' summoned by her. In a split second they began throwing their spears at me like crazy and some got up close and personal, and to add to that multiple arrows were fired at me! Multiple arrows that could might as well freeze you and make you stay still until the other clones kill you! I really need to find what's the pattern of the explosions, but with this development? I think my chances are bit low.

I got away, running, evading, parrying, deflecting all the attacks…come to think of it, many 'group-summoners' that I had encounter, can only instruct the 'clones' with a few, so maybe they can't evade my attacks or so…well I hope this analogy works! But if doest I still have a plan!

I tightened my grasped of [Silver Twilight] and brandished it, releasing a beeline of energy at her clones, shit…her clones evaded it, and really quick too, the others who were just firing their arrows at me suddenly attacked me in close range! The fuck! How skilled is she controlling her puppets?! Their kicks, brandishes of their bladed weapons, cooperative movements, are too perfect and seemed to be repeatedly practiced, and too smooth, but that was a way for me to evade it. It was too smooth and to perfect, that it was easily predicted…but some practically hit me.

"Argh! Shit why are there pain sensors here?! It hurts as hell!"

I quickly felt a sharp pain in my left arm and flank after getting stabbed thrice in each part that I mentioned…surprisingly the ice weapons' damage was bit high…really a continuous and fast stab dealt much damage! My special gauge was filled a bit about 3/5 of it was filled, just enough to finish this battle…a cheap price to pay for 1/5 of my HP.

I again released a beeline with the same strength but I have something special with it, with their distance the beeline vanished not even hitting them, seeing that they fired arrows at me with their bows but I released another beeline, intercepted the coming arrows and then again fired another beeline at them but it again vanished…Shit…A group attacked me again from behind using their made-of-ice weapons

I got a chance to attack one and tried to cut it them off to pieces but my blade just passed through them, as if they were made of air! What the fuck?! Clones made of air, yet their attacks can damage?! What kind of cheating is that?! That's overpowered! Overpowered as fuck! Wait…shouldn't I be saying that to myself too? Meh, who cares this world is clearly unfair in the beginning, but there are many possibilities you know? But fuck I'm not keeping some kind of skill that lets me not to be damaged…

Having the time to look around as I parried lots of attacks, I saw some kind of weird phenomenon happening, it seems that the big explosions only happens in wide spaces, as I can see from a far, and the small explosions happen in the middle of the streets, now for the timing. I continued blocking up the attacks while I counted off, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…counting every second that had passed while defending and of course getting hit, looking at the countdown…you might think this is cool but this is not! My head hurts too much…counting off, defending, doing multiple things one at great speed makes my head hurt too much! A minute and half boom! Another explosion showed up! Now I can use that in my own disposal! I quickly ran away while doing many things…

I arrived at the soon-to-be explosion site, the front of the grocery a few meters from our school, after 75 seconds and as I expected they will attack me, still counting 76, 77, 78, 79, 80,….88 jump! I jumped off going away and of course they tried to chase me but they failed, they got engulfed by the explosions…but

"Oi Idiot where art thou? Could thee tellst me?"

"Idiot why in hell will I tell you? Even if I tell you can't attack me either! But I will commend you! How smart of you! Using that in just a few minutes of our battle! HAHAHAHA! But I still have tons of things in my sleeve, Phoenix! You're still farther weaker than me bastard!"

Her mutters of mockery resounded again, but the explosions around made it a bit vague…No matter what I'll finish this I don't want to be in this world ever again.

"Methinks thee is a coward! If thee hath the courage of the knight, thee hath showest herself yore! I bequeath thee to showest up and fight thy enemy!"

"…"

Instead of showing up she sent her clones to attack me…I get it, I finally get it, but I need proof to see if she is really…

Even how may they are I still can defend against their continuous and simultaneous long ranged and melee attacks while using my sword that I have trusted much throughout the year …I got to run away counting off another 1 minute and 30 seconds to the farthest spot where I saw an explosion…yosh! They've already followed me

But this won't last for long, I couldn't do defend against them for too long, since that will dull my senses and if that happens, she will gladly finish me. I want to go back to the real world, real quick before this people will be informers, talking about me, that will make my existence spread like wildfire, and those people who came from my past will come again and hunt me down, making me remember of that sad, dark, and remorseful past…I don't want to face them again! I don't want to!

"Me wilt killest thee, without leniency…"

I muttered quietly, smiling that I need to fight and finish her or she'll do that.

**A/N: I repeat…OC is overpowered…sorry if the battle sucked…**


	3. Chapter 2: Return Part 2

Link 02: A certain attack, the return to the Accelerated World (Part 2)

Even though I hate to use my skills and abilities with the exception of my normal skills, but currently without all of that I have only the skill to beat an average-in-strength and skill level seven or nine, but with this kind of skilled level eight(Considering how fast her clones are and many more), I'm afraid I need to finish her…I would be very sorry for her if I overkill her but I really need to finish this…I need to use the [Greek Alphabet], although it may sound funny, but it is the name of my most powerful skills and abilities, it comprises 14 abilities and 10 skills, that can might as well let me finish a legion, including their king, unscathed nor damaged. The [Greek Alphabet] contains skills and abilities that broke the common restrictions in this world, and has been theorized to have powers on par with the [Seven Sacred Tresures], or at least near their powers.

I released my sword that quickly vanished in the thin air, I ran away from the clones going to the school again…if she doesn't show up, I'll just kill her with a long ranged attack. I arrived at the front gate of my school while I released multiple energy beelines and attacked them, making them evade…now's the time for the 5th count to show up.

"Yosh now's the time to finish 'tis! [Epsilon—5th count], [God Plates]!"

As quick as lightning, multiple hexagonal shining plates with the height of 2 feet and the width of 4 inches revealed themselves and revolved around me making the clones attack me, and some to scamper away from me. They still attacked but none of them didn't even got a chance to hit me, even it was a rain of arrows or so…Roughly about 3 years ago, I was level nine back then, when I got this skill. Not to be boastful, but my old friend…even though I don't want to speak about him, just remembering him makes my heart ache and makes me feel the piercing feel of guilt, for I was the reason why he was killed and couldn't play this game again…He got to Tokyo and saw the final moments of [Chrome Disaster]. Seeing all the kings fight, of course he did get to see the [Strife] a weapon wielded by Green Grandee, a king whom is known as the Invulnerable, of all his matches his HP never went below half.

I quickly got to the top of our school building, smiling in joy…

Speaking of her HP, about 3/5 or more of her HP still remains, guess the damage done by the falling buildings were much, and that attack…Anyway getting back to the discussion, my friend hid in the shadows using a very powerful invisibility skill, and watched it all…Why did I discuss about Green Grandee you ask? Simple his [Strife] is on par with the [God Plates], truly the name [God Plates] isn't just a name they possess very great powers of course. Not only that it can defend attacks, it also absorbs energy based attacks made by enemies and can increase the power and release them. Alone the [God Plates] can release a tremendous beam attacks…oh to tell, that guy wasn't even lying at all, he had an avatar scan skill, letting him scan the [Strife], letting him know how strong it is…but individually the plates aren't that strong but when together the plates can be as strong as the [Strife]

"Thee shalt get ready! Ready to die at that!"

The hexagonal plates group themselves making a shield and quickly shone, seeing this the clones attacked me, but [God Plates] multiplied and protected me…oh just another fact, the [God Plates] can multiply infinitely.

"Oi that's cheating!"

"Why? Thee hath been cheating to me, thy clones cannot be damaged nor destroyed! Let me use this, and define to thee what power is! Burst!"

As I uttered the command, a hologram screen showed me a crosshair and a map telling where she is. I need to be quick or else the special move gauge's fill will be wasted! The plates shined off, and got intense every single minute that had passed…die with this bitch!

"Fare thee well!"

An intense concentrated beam was fired off where she is…from all that I've noticed, the reason why she didn't showed herself is simple…Having multiple clones that can evade, attack, has perfect speed, skill, cooperation is very hard to control…hearing it from all the stories my niece had told me, stories from her RPGs that is , and from all my experience…My instinct told me that this girl was hiding somewhere, just a cliché of all group-summoners, but I can commend her! Her almost invincible legion of clones, her strategy of hiding and using her clones, her melee weapons that leave a slow but continuous damage when I its blade stabs the opponent(Still continuously damaging me) all of those sum up to a very powerful avatar, but she still can't be a king!

Explosions around me we seen and heard, shit I hope that this old building will last!

Looking at her HP it's quickly going down…this is why my title's [Godlike] and [King of Annihilation], and it isn't just a title…I've just made a high building that was a few kilometers from the my school, fall having destroyed 25 or so floor destroyed…whew, to think I still haven't gone full power, but I still can fire another beam…if I want…Her current HP has only about 1/3 remaining, and it much filled her special move gauge…what? Shit she activated her special skill! A warning sign showed up, of course warning me of the impending attack of hers using [Mist of Mystery]

Quickly the whole place was covered with thick mist, thicker than ever…Shit is this? It's slowly damaging me even my [God Plates] are around revolving, I tried to look around and fire again all while turning 360 degress, but it was all futile…wha! Haa…what's happening?

…I can feel that my breathing's being affected, how come? How did this? Shit…my…breathing's…haa…haa…how did this happen? And is this even possible?! This can kill the player in the true world!

"Ooohhh…your shields might be invincible but my [Mist] can still enter and You can't even attack me!"

Will this be a battle where'll I lose again? DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN IIIIIIIIITTTTT! Fuck you bitch…my consciousness, is slowly fading…shit!

What the hell?! What the hell can I do? She's attacking me…slowly killing me and I can't even defend myself from the [Mist]…I can't control the wind. I just can't, I don't have a way to fight this…I can still defend from her attacks using the [God Plates] but this attack no! I'm slowly losing hope…another despondent battle of me eh? But I don't think I'll survive this without getting beaten…my HP's going down pretty slow…great skill, with this [Mist] no one can practically see her…with this I withdraw what I've said earlier, she can be a king, even with just this she can beat the [Immobile Fortress] Scarlet Rain…by slowly cover and weakening her armor with ice…then slowly killing her and putting her in danger and getting her frustrated with the [Mist]…maybe a metal king might show up with her if she defeats me here…or she will be…

"Is that all you can do ha? WHAHAHAHA! Hehehewhahaha!

She laughed again mocking me, in my head, a certain memory had been showed.

* * *

In a vague memory of his.

It was in the park, full of trees, children, people, and many more, though it looked normal but one can easily see two boys, one crying another smiling, not because of a fight between them, but the one was defeated in a battle in a different world, and the other one was consoling his childish friend.

It was morning the sun had shone brightly, it was too magnificent that people could only bask in it and enjoy its joyful rays, with that people specially children were outside, lots of footsteps can be heard, footsteps that belong to children running, adult men and women doing what need to do, may it be buying something, going to work or so while the children enjoyed, their laughs of joy were heard loudly, but instead of playing with those children he just stood there just looking at his friend's face

A boy with a cheerful face was smiling at him, he was young, indeed, having an age about eight, he had such a friendly face, brownish-black hair that fluttered in the sweet breeze of the air, eyes that quickly radiate sympathy for his friend and anger for the one who made him cry, one could describe their relationship a brothers but they were not related in blood at all, he wore a cute a bit dirty shirt topped over by a light colored parka, and trousers that made him bit off cute yet one could perceive if one will watch closely, his wild and rough behavior.

"Oi, Natsume don't cry! As boys we shouldn't cry, since we should protect girls after all!"

"Bu-but-but I lost! I lost! I did my best but I lost!"

"Good, you did your best and that's it! No matter how many times you'll be defeated, embarrassed, just continue! Your only option's to continue!"

"C-C-co-continue?"

He slowly answered wiping of his childish tears, he realized that his close friend was right, crying because he was defeated won't make him win.

"We'll get stronger! We'll be the fastest! Promise me you'll be the strongest ok? Promise me that you won't give up ok?"

"O-ok! I-I'll be the strongest in the Accelerated world! I'll have strength to change the lives of others!"

"So that's why you want strength?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Yeah I still remember…that promise I've made with my closest friend from the far past…I fell to my knees, but that awoken me, that man he was really always talking sense unto me since we we're children…though I wish I had a female childhood friend, but he's still better, he is after all a friend, rival, and mentor…A person whom I lost due to being an idiot, I have admired him like a brother even we were of the same age, I looked up to him, but after a few years it was he who was looking up to me all the time, I realized that, I don't know why…

I promised that I'll go stronger and I won't give up, and here am I looking at the sky already giving up…this avatar is made through my uttermost desire of bursting reality, surpassing it and destroying it…more importantly that desire was to just leave all the crap around me, being rejected a very young age, being shouted at by my parents every time, doing something wrong every time, being resented by my own relatives…my heart hurt so much, that I can't take it any more…I-I-I just want to leave this world and go to my ideal world, that is wish that has always been in my heart.

A feather that seemed to shine showed up in front of me, slowly falling to the ground, I saw a bird flying mightily at the sky, like a great phoenix…to fulfill my wish, to fulfill my promises…I must be stronger, faster than anyone! I must surpass reality and go to my ideal world! I…I…I will, no I must fly to infinity! Sorry, Silver Crow, you're not the only flyer in this world me too!

"[Alpha—1st count], [Archangel flight]!"

A silver light shone, the light was coming from my back slowly warding off the [Mist], 8 wide mechanical wings spouted upon my back and I flapped them easily, 12 wing like objects floated behind me…these cursed wings of a fallen shall be used again.

"Dost thee thinkest that I am that weak?"

I uttered as the [God Plates] shone brightly too as they increase their revolving speed around me and multiple plates was produced again and again revolved around me, attacks that were unseen were fired but the [God Plates] protected me, again and again fraught attacks were shot at me but that was futile, I may not see her attacks(hmm…due to the mist it seems that her attacks were perfectly invisible), now to finish this! I'll take you to Valhalla!

"Forgivest me thy lady but, fare thee well…I shalt make a tempest!"

I floated in the air while flapping 8 of 20 of my wings, I spun around and around increased my speed, until you can't seemingly tell my form is, it was successful, the [Mist] was swirling and swirling, it can't beat the assault and strength of the wind that I was creating. I can still hear people from a very far place (Since I was making the tornado and to avoid the [Mist] saying in bewildered voices, "What?! Another one with the [Flight]?!" "This is impossible!" "To think he had an absurd ability! What's happening?!" well I can't really blame them if they see it but this going to be a big nuisance if this spreads…So all of the people whom saw me fly will have their memories of it deleted by me.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaa flighhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttt avaaaaaattttttttaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr?!"

Her voice was quickly dragged as she and the [Mist] was quickly being moved by the violent winds that I made, and now to finish this once and for all…I imagined a brilliant storm of light, a storm that only I, the great [Archphoenix] can pass, this was practically needed. [Image power] it was always have been one with [Speed] in Accel world, it doesn't refer to the movement of a player on the field, it was the speed of connection of this world and the user, letting him change this world by will and overwrite this world.

"Great light, come to me! [Light storm]!"

Tons of light were seen, blinding yet beautiful, it was like snow but only better, since I was the one who made it, this is my power. After the light burst every single thing around the vicinity was destroyed, people kept -muttering, "Wh-what abs-absurd power!" "is he a king?! With that power he might as well…what level is he?!" "I don't know! But t-that!"…her HPs only a bit and she was there sulking at the ground in front of the school building rendered into rubble, I flew down descending perfectly like and angel ready to save the young lady from this world of apocalypse.

About half of her body was blown by the [God Plates]' burst attack that destroyed the building where she was but she can still crouch with an arm and leg, but she quickly lost balanced and looked at my face directly…I looked at her with a stare full of disdain

"Let me see you again, my true angel…my sweet…"

She muttered slowly as she still looked at me seemingly scanning me for something…

"Burst Linkers, you might be thinking, but I am a king! A ghost that will haunt this region…come at me! Use everything you can use to defeat me, and the one who will beat me will be entitled with great power! Raise you swords and other weapons! Blow me up! Annihilate me if you can! But forgive me…I wilt delete thy memory!"

I will finish her first…she can't do anything anymore, I flew up and quickly, quicker that before descended going to her, thrusting my legs as I…

"[Zeta—6th count], [Gray world]!"

Before I hit her she seemed to speak…

"I'll fight you again, Megane-kun~, You can't delete my memory of your wings~ I think I'm fall for you…"

A sweet female voice echoed in my head, I don't know if what I heard was wrong but I clearly heard it, it was Platinum Mist's voice…Did she know my form in the true world? Shit! I wore glasses and Hayato doesn't but…using the 6th count, I deleted everyone's memory of me…but she said something just after I used my 6th count…

* * *

"Oi oi, Natsume long time no see! Let's go! We're going to be late! Come on don't stare at me like that!"

I slowly walked to him, while hanging my head and looking at the rough ground, I got my glasses and wiped it with my handkerchief as I did that, then wore them again…

"So-sorry, Hayato, let's don't watch the anime first…"

"Eh? Why th-that anime! I-i-it was! Oi, is thre something wrong? Alright if there is then let us talk about it first."

Seeing me look like that, my friend from grade six, Kurosawa Hayato, he has the same age as me, black hair as me, and the same eye color but our facial features aren't the same like his hair is more spiky than mine, and as I said it, I wore glasses but he didn't…man that harem owner bastard again, but I'm glad that he's still here, I walked passed him…he charged at me with utter vigor and put his arm around my neck really acting very familiar, that is ok he is a friend of mine as I stated but what I didn't say is he's a very annoying, smart, athletic, good looking friend of mine who likes to dance the dances or so found in his games…he's also just like me, even he's got a harem he's just a guy who doesn't stand out like me and we've got the same interest…but what like about him is he's a friend who stayed with me through thick and thin.

"Hey, how's our level 10 –sama doing eh? Do you have a girlfriend already? Ha? Hehehehe I'm pretty sure you'll get a harem in no time if you weren't choosy!"

"Hey shut up Mr. Harem monger! I-I'm just not interested in girls ok?!"

I looked at him with overly serious eyes, and he already knew it, well that's normal since he's a friend from the past and he really knows me

"Whatever…to tell you this, I got attacked by a mysterious linker, a lot of people watched her, but thankfully I deleted the masses' memory about me…She's Platinum Mist, a skilled level eight."

"Hmmm about the same level as me? I'm pretty sure that you deleted her memory…so how was it?"

"No I didn't delete it, she somewhat countered my absolute skill…though I'm not pretty sure but considering—"

"Eh?! What she countered it?! What the fuck! We need to find her quickly before she tells the kings about you…and are you sure her memory isn't deleted?"

Well that wouldn't be too normal since my absolute skill, a skill that can be countered was countered by that level eight.

"And who will believe her? A Level 10 in Accel World? Who will believe that? Yeah, she spoke to me after my 6th count took effect."

"Yeah you are right…but what if someone believes her?"

"I know that's why I need to find this girl and if possible to finish her."

"Whatever you're decision is I'll follow you my friend"

We walked along the streets discussing about things as usual, but for me these days aren't going to be as usual as before. I, the known phantom-king had gone back to the world, and the world will be swept again by great chaos created by me.

"By the way breaking the hard ice, stop with the misogyny! Hey Come on Natsume! Show those kids that you can beat them with no sweat! Build a legion! I'm sure many linkers will follow the only level 10! Let's search for the [Sacred Treasure] enshrined in the center and the deepest room of the Imperial Palace, the [Fluctuating light]!"

Yes…the 'Seven Sacred Treasures' or more known as the [Seven Stars], it comprises of the [Impulse], a very powerful broad sword from Shinjuku that has high attack power used by Blue Knight the [Legend Slayer], the [Strife], a shield from Tokyo dome which can even defend the user from an attack of the legendary combination of the high level sword drop the [Star Caster] and the [Destiny] used by the [Invulnerable] Green Grandee, speaking about the [Destiny] it was a full body armor that is a member of the [Seven Stars] with a long history…the current user was someone who has a certain relation the black king…I'm not really sure but I think it was Silver Crow…

Now for the [Tempest], a special staff from the Tokyo Subway that has a powerful lightning attack used by [Empress Voltage] Purple Thorn, and now the [Infinity] hmm…I currently don't know where it is…but it was said by some user named Trilead Tetraoxide…It lets the user to increase strength infinitely…as for the [Luminary] from Shiba park it is used by some unknown user…the [Fluctuating Light] still has no owner, anyway I am not interested actually, and I lack motivation in blowing up the whole Imperial palace with my 24th count.

"Meh…N.I."

"N.I.? What do you mean? Is it some net lingo?"

"It's not a net lingo…it's my own it means Not Interested…come on! I mean I'll throw my life into chaos again!"

"Haha…you're still the same pacifist-chan! Well I'll be fighting so that I'll get enough points to level up to level 9 and kill all those shits! Yeah I'll show them!"

"Yeah and get killed you'll stay the same, we didn't meet because of [Brain Burst] anyway…it was all because of Anime…Specifically a card fight anime…"

"Yeah, don't worry I won't change! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright…"

He began dragging me to home man, I really hate this! Why are some people looking at us?! But to tell the truth, I'm happy that I can go home with my best friend…Eh who's that? I stared at the girl who is just a few meters from us and of course Hayato noticed it…Alright I need to admit she is beautiful, light brown hair that was simply almost like blonde that reflected a bit of the sunlight, an inexplicable yet beautiful eye color, her movements are pretty graceful and bit odd, and man the only thing I can see is she's too beautiful her which is a pretty beautiful female version of ours is only emphasizing her beauty making her overwhelming…I know that I have been telling myself for weeks that I won't fall for a real girl but this girl! This girl, sh-she-she's…

"Ohh…you're aiming pretty high you know! If you're interested in her as your best friend (I even call your parents gramps or grans and your sister sis)…I will tell you who is she!"

"Come on I'm not even interested in her!"

As I said that I still kept looking at her walking with a group of three to four girls who were chatting with her happily…man Hayato is right I might be aiming pretty high. We too, kept walking while making our voices as soft as possible since direct connection between two men in the streets with no clear relationships in these years will mean Yaoi! Wait hold it did she smiled at me? She did stare at me! Wa-wait what am I thinking?! Ugh delusions…I really need to do something with this…but I really swear she's even looking at me right now…and she's not looking at Hayato, since it was a direct eye-to-eye contact between us…it felt like…

"Oh…come on that stare it was 4 years ago when I stared like that"

"This is not a time for your fucking back stories!"

"Oh, Natsume-chan tsudere mode!"

"I'm not a tsundere! Ok? Ok? What me to kill you?!"

"Oooohhhh, alright I know that you want to meet her since you're a transferee right? Well it's just been one month since you started there right? Her name's Toshizo, Anesaki Toshizo, from class 3, you're really lucky since she's the same year as us, but you'll be luckier if she's our kouhai… smart, athletic, kind, good at household chores, and is very famous! She's too famous that everyone in the school knows her!...Except our hermit and misanthropist guy here…Everyone of the male students fantasizes about her, but she rejected every male that had confessed to her, and even sent them to the hospital when she got annoyed, she actually finished them with scary abilities…that's why no one stalked her after getting tons of stalker to the hospital or threatening them…Even so, girls idolize her! She is a famous idol and model you know! She actually didn't want to be a student council president so that's it…"

"What? Famous idol you mean those who sings and blah blah blah? Model hmmm…"

I analyzed her figure thankfully those girls doesn't notice since were speaking to each other while looking perfectly straight…so Toshizo-san's a D cup or a E cup…I'm not pretty sure but oh! Right she's E cup!

"Yeah! Alright now for the juicy information that I got from my comrades, who are also harem owners…proper harem owners I say. Her three sizes is 89-62-86, clearly a—"

"E cup I know…I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah, well your senses are pretty sharp! Her height's 167 cm, she might hate men literally, but here is it Natsume-kun~! She's interested in Anime, and Light Novels also games! Kuu…you're real lucky!"

"Which means she's an Otaku? I don't think so that girl really looks like a riajuu"

"Yeah yeah! Well I'm not pretty sure though…"

He nodded vigorously like fuck but it did slow down as we continued to stare at her and her friends still doing the same thing…kuu…sh-sh-she-she's really cute when she laughs!

"So you want her?"

"Yeah…I-I-I mean no! Well then let us see."

"Ooohhh finally! Natsume-kun found someone! Don't worry I'm not interested in her, since I already have a harem and an adopted younger sister…I-I mean it's just too bad that you're in class 5!"

"Don't tell me that you like Youko-chan?! Shit get away from me you siscon!"

"I'm not a siscon! Go away you lolicon!"

"I'm no lolicon! Shoo, you siscon, BL! Shoo you Fudanshi!"

"…how did…"

He looked down…so my friend's a fudanshi?! Noooooooo!

Well, going back to that girl, I don't know why but I feel a certain thing about that girl…I can smell something fishy here, I don't know why, but meh is this another twist of fate that I was brought to that world again? But I think it wasn't faith but it was I who did that, for fate is made by us, the beings on this rotten, ill, planet in the universe.


	4. Chapter 3:The 'ordinary' high school boy

Link 03: The return of the king/**a life of a 'normal' high school boy**.

[Set recording: Log #24 of Natsume Okabe]

Well what do I have to say…I kept running away, all my life I did that, running away from my weakness, running away from my fears, running away from everything…I wished that someone was with me to support me and have the ideal life where there might be problems, but there's people to help you get around…but in truth deep in my heart, I wanted a life where there's no problems…

Guess I'm a good-for-nothing…but like everybody I just need to continue and go forward!

* * *

Current Activity: Playing baseball?

I know playing sports in the school is for balance but why not just let the people like me do their things, if people doesn't excel in things even how many times they have tried and if they really hate it then just let them do other things…well people always contradict me at that one, even though their argument is invalid…Meh to say I don't like sports let's see…I tried playing basketball and I failed it, I tried playing badminton, and I failed it, I tried playing soccer, and I failed it and the list goes on… I'm really not for sports…well that's what I can say for myself. I wonder if you don't really excel on things why don't you try something else, it's just like watering a dead plant you're just wasting your time on those kinds…Just like what I always say, if you tried so much and still failed, then stop it, it's not for you, instead find something you do best…you need to decide after all, it's your decision to be happy or not…

We are currently here down at the where people play Baseball, don't ask me what it's called since I don't know much…haa, this school's really great! I mean they have all sorts of these facilities! Now I learnt my lesson, I should see what facilities and curriculum the school has so that I can evade these hellish games! I really need to do that next year!

Well now we're going to play baseball…and here comes our sensei in physical ed…shit I really hate physical ed! For some reason my reaction speed is at least 200 times slower than it is in Accel world, where I can even see a high speed arrow flying in the air going to me, and I know it's not some kind of skill that I have, but that thing really happens, I can even evade high speed attacks that normal people can't see…and here in this world my reaction time's shit.

"Alright group yourselves up to two groups! We're going to play!"

Now I'm going to play Baseball! Great! Really great! I wonder if I fail this…but before worrying about that sensei asked us to group ourselves, and of course these bastards grouped by themselves without even caring about me…I tried grouping up with some people, but when they saw me they turned around and forced other people to group with them…damn sons of bitches, well yeah we are all males here! Meanwhile the girls are swimming yes! Shit! I want to peek I should have bought some binoculars! But anyway these guys…I saw Yonai-san who still didn't have a group, he isn't that famous after all since he's just a normal person and there's nothing notable about him, well maybe I can ask him?

"Um, Yonai-san…"

"So-so-sorry I already have a group!"

What the fuck was that? He grimaced at me in a split second then made an excuse before running away to another person…I don't really know why, but people really hate me like that, and this is what you call rejection…and this happens all the times, if you're not famous and trivial like me, you'll be always picked last after all, but what's with this feeling? I feel real bad, and the same time I feel angry that I want to kill that ass by burning him to death…If I was given the chance I'll kill him along with those shits that always reject me…

"hmm…isn't that Natsume? Well he still doesn't have a group…"

"Why don't we pick him?"

It was the two speaking about me, looking there I can see Hayata-san from the football team, he seems to be its star player, but not its captain and the guy who just noticed me is the top 7 of the class the eye glassed idiot who only survived due to others and not by himself Fukayama-kun…he does really notice everything.

"You even serious Hayata? He's only smart you know…he's useless! He can't even pitch correctly!"

"Oi Fukayama! Don't speak about people with such words! He even helped you right?"

"ye-yeah he did it…I asked him about our lessons that I can't understand…"

See? Well that guy's relying on others too much! The top 7 is just a name after all! I commend him for being industrious, but he's too much relying on others and kept using them like they were tools…really what opportunist can he be?

"Let's ask him to join us!"

And then Hayata got to me and asked me to join them…after all this guy is a good guy after all, but I didn't want his pity…nor I want his kindness, since I don't want to play this! Oh heavens please make it rain! Shit! I wanted to scream that, but that will only cause a very weird commotion.

"Hey Natsume-kun…um do you want to join our group?"

Haa…there he goes politely and bam he smiles, but as a certified loner I won't be affected by that, like others can be affected by it! You might be able to change the mood of anybody, but not this burst linker's! I don't want you pity you shit! But for the grades I'll do it…I don't want my parents glaring at me due to low grades, well that's parents they always think that 'High grades=good future!', but that's not entirely true, even without high grades as long as the individual has will he can be successful and have a good future…anyway it's not the right time discussing that…I just need to accept this…

"Really thanks!"

I shake hands with him as he smiled and I too smiled, but it was a fake one and not to mention a sarcastic one…I don't like receiving pity from others since I can do things myself I can stand alone without anybody and that is what I've been doing since…I'll survive this just like the time that I survived a dungeon full of legendary-class enemies in the unlimited neutral field!

* * *

Current Activity: Playing baseball?

My heart beated too much, this feeling, this sensation I know this very well—nervousness, yeah it wasn't fear, for I know fear a lot, it was more like I wanted things to end…I wanted to run way, but 'the die is cast' that's really true…Shit why am I feeling nervous just by holding this bat? Haa…I really wish that things will just go my own way! But that will be an idealistic thinking people kept hindering me, keeping me to reach my ideal world…and that's why all people are shit!

"Out!"

That shout taken me aback from my thoughts of misanthropy, looks like I can't run way from this thing anymore…the last batter was out and it seems that we're quite loosing…I just need to remember that I need to hit the ball! I just need to hit the ball with all my might! I walked slowly while looking all sullen due to this thing…I know I can do this! I know I can do this! I stopped and made a stance with the baseball bat held by my hand while I stared at the pitcher who smiled at me full of contempt and that smile was saying 'I'll take him easy!' hee? Ha! Let's see son of a bitch! I grasped the bat just like how I grasped [Silver Twilight] then he pitched!

Shit it's faster that I expect it! It's a fast ball! It's going to hit me! It was like a blur in the air that was too fast! I didn't panic and got the bat ready then I swung the bat hardly, but it only hit the thin air and the ball hit my head hardly…I fell to the ground, head first due to that…My head hurt specifically my forehead, really hurt due to that, but it didn't hurt as much as I felt inside…They…they, they didn't help me…instead they laughed out loud…yes I can hear their laughter! I can hear those sons of bitches! Those bastards who didn't even care if I get hit in the head! This is why I hate the true world! It's full of fucktards who think they're the highest beings even higher than the heavens! Speaking of the heavens, curse you!

Their laughter was heard all around that it made me want to cry…I can't stand nor I didn't want to stand due to that…I'll show them all! For once that time I wanted to use the the Brain Burst program to kick off their butts and show that I'm superior than them, but that's not fair, and the people who use the program so that they'll be superior are only idiots. One of my principles is 'Do what your activities with your own strength most of the times' and one more thing I have a saying…'One must not waste his time on being angry at humans or hating humans since that'll be a waste of time' thinking of that I slowly rise (well it's obviously saying that I don't feel so well) and made a sarcastic smile…while they tried to stop their laughter, with that I clenched my fist…

I felt a heavy feeling inside me, a feeling that made me sad the same time angry. It's actually a feeling that I can't describe that much and I have felt that every time I fail…that feeling that you don't want to get seen by anybody and that is what I literally feel right now, maybe it's called embarrassment? Maybe it is…this feeling that's so hard and the cause is not yourself, but others who always think that they're perfect.

Sensei hurried to me while having a weird worried expression…

"Natsume-kun you ok?"

"I don't feel well…I'll go to the clinic first _sensei…"_

"Ah, ok…"

I said that in a stiff manner while I clenched my fist more…yeah way to go sensei! Way to go! Asking your student just after he stood up! He didn't even scold those shits! Haa…I'm really sick of these kinds of people! I looked at their faces and they seemed to be stopping their laughter then I looked at Hayata who looked at me with a rather disappointed expression while I walked off… Fucktards! I do really hate them…why do they keep doing that to me? Rejecting me, laughing at me, bullying me…why? Why do people keep doing that? Is it because I'm weak, not famous and a loser? If that's it then fine!

I quickly walked with angered steps while clenching my fist hardly while arbitrarily punching the white walls of this school…damn those people…my memory of their laughter is still so fresh that I want to kill myself! No…I shouldn't waste such a life of mine just for those shits, but they! They! Haa…what can I do? This is how things work in the world…once that they see that you're weak they will laugh at you instead of helping you, that's the world that's the shit of this world!

I need to relax first…anger will only bring destruction and sadness as Silver tears said…anyway long story about who she is…

I slowly walked off going to the clinic on the second floor of the building and then I reached the second floor and then walked very slowly, but suddenly I heard the sounds of loud footsteps from the front going the opposite direction where I was going. Though my reaction speed's slow, but I can see that girl…that was the exact girl that I saw a day ago, I can't be wrong I really can't be wrong about this! Her expression seemed to say that's she's in haste, but it was still beautiful, her soft light brown hair fluttered due to her movements, she had that eye color that I can't explain yet I know it was very beautiful…She is as beautiful as a goddess, no she is more beautiful than a goddess, that's the only thing I can say about her…

What I didn't notice is she was about to collide with me and in a few seconds, bam! I was hit and we both landed on our butt…really this scene seems to be reminiscent of a romantic comedy where the two lovers met unexpectedly, well that only appears in fiction. I stood and thankfully she wasn't carrying anything.

"U-Um I'm sorry…I wasn't looking on my way due to my thoughts…are you okay?"

I said well this is a great time to make an impression, so that this girl will remember me…well it all starts with this, and if I play this seriously I might get a life! I extended my hand to help her and she reached for it as she smiled.

"Yeah…no I should be the one to say sorry, I wasn't looking if there are people, I'm really sorry!"

She bowed down making a 90 degree angle facing me, and then she stood up and looked at me.

"Are you perhaps hit by a baseball in the head? Oh who are you by the way?"

"Yeah, I don't feel that good and my fall was a bit hard…sorry, my name's Okabe Natsume"

"hmmm? Well then take care Natsume-kun see you around! Anyway I still need to go to the faculty room!"

"Yeah…Um can I?"

She ran off before I can ask her name, well I already know it so that's it…due to what happened I almost forgot those shits, but how can I say it their laughter is still fresh in my memory like I can hear it, I clenched my fist and made a pained expression as I got the clinic…with this I thought of going back to the accelerated world, but why did I think of such ridiculous ideas? Anyway that was pretty cool and I hope I can meet her again maybe I'll ask Hayato this lunch…

* * *

Current period: Lunch

"I hate the idea…"

I hate it. I don't want to go back again…that's a few words that I want to say…I have a lot of memories from that place…Hard memories that I don't want to remember so I won't get back there after that incident that happened two days ago…lots of people got their dreams destroyed by me, their hopes destroyed by me, and strength destroyed by me…only me. That guilt has been haunting me, every single day since two years ago, and it's slowly eating me, and making me want to finish myself with it, so that I won't remember anything.

Every time I lie around, I think of that thing…finishing myself, but sadly I can't neither do that nor find an opponent who can do it, and yeah even if I find someone, actually everyone can kill me if I don't fight but it was the creator that told me I can't do that…I must do it, no matter what happens…I must fight since I wished for strength, but this is the curse that I get…maybe what that girl said was right, 'Don't wish for strength, it might bring you chaos if you don't properly use it…sometimes there is things that are more important than strength' well in my case I just want to change lives but I can't still figure out how…haha, guess I'm an idiot…

I now held secrets that everybody doesn't know but I still don't know how to change other people's lives with strength…but maybe the things that he said to me was…

Right now I'm at a quiet place exactly in the roof top where people don't got much often since the door is locked with a password and only the teachers and the staff knows it, but on my case my cousin who's the person I'm living in right now knows the password for the door since she studied here before, and the thing is I don't know how did she get it, it's either she hacked the it or she asked the password from a staff, but I paid no heed to that since…here the you can clearly see the skies and enjoy the wide spot where nobody is around, and it gives you the feeling that you're in your own world and no one will restrict you from doing anything…

I closed my eyes for a while resting of the bench here exactly in the middle of this rooftop…oh by the way there's also plants being grown here so the air's really refreshing…a sudden ring brought me back to reality, oohhh a mysterious caller, who could it be? Well I don't even have a clue…well it isn't a voice call neither an email but a full sensory conversation request dialogue…it came from a mysterious person. I stretched my arms a little before answering the call…then I closed my eyes and said the command.

"Direct Link"

All around me was black pure black except the beautiful view in front of me. It was the scenery of a park somewhere, trees was there swaying with the wind, children walked around playing and doing things some adults doing, well I'm clueless what they're doing anyway…The sun shone brightly and magnificently shining everything, and that should be normal.

I looked at my hand and it was covered with a black glove, actually both of my hands are covered with black gloves…I also wore black pants and a simple gray leotard with a bit streaks of dark gray and a simple black mask that of course hid my hideous face, this is my avatar for full dive, the fallen angel, but it lacks the wings since I'm hiding it most of the time hehe…I focused my eyes on the black haired girl who stood in front of me, she slightly focused the camera so that I can see her clearly.

Hmm, come to think of it I don't know any girls…I talk to neither boys nor girls except in the accelerated world so I'm not familiar of this girl. Well to describe her she has black hair that made me remember how Rapunzel's hair was tied, but of course it wasn't as long as Rapunzel's, she has sleepy yet serious looking eyes that makes me feel that I'm being pierced, she wore a simple dress and sat haughtily at a wooden bench, a cold unemotional expression (Actually it lacks emotion) that you can only see from a kuudere was on her face, but unlike the most kuuderes that I see she's a D! Whoa, I know, I really really know that I don't know any girl who's like her, but why is she calling me?! This, you can say is a dream…there's no possibility that this girl will talk to me…

"Oi, Idiot don't think of things…Also I'll be straightforward, go back to the accelerated world."

Eh? Have I met her before? I met her in the accelerated world…hmmm I don't seem to remember any girl whom I met in that world except for Mist of course…but who is she, wait I must not expose myself to another linker…

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Oi, stop playing dumb, idiot."

Oooohhhhh, I heard this voice before…ah! I remember the only girl who calls me an idiot! It's Silver Tears from my old legion! What?! She's like that! Why could've she called at the times like this? It's already two years after the [Great Circle War] that I had ended…

"Si-silver tears?"

"Yeah, Idiot level 10-sama…Go back to the world."

"Why I don't want to destroy anymore, you were right, most of the times strength just brings chaos…"

"Stop sobering you idiot! Something big will be happening in the near future…"

Eh what does she mean about that something big? Haa…that still wouldn't be able to get me back…I don't want to go back, I don't want to destroy other people anymore…I know it's my choice but my conscience will haunt me if I go back…

"No way, my conscience keeps haunting me if I go back there…I have destroyed many you know?"

"Stop sobering! Haa…A king should appear when he is needed…that's it stop thinking about those people who you killed, stop being pessimistic at least!"

"Why? You know that I'm pessimistic!"

"Stop it Phoenix…Stop thinking about the bad things, you saved them from the hunger of power, from their own selfishness that will destroy their friends just because they want to be strong…"

I can feel this guilt remembering what happened and everyone whom I slaughtered that day using the forbidden 24th count…I still remember their cries, their wails, their pleads, their shouts of anger and wrath and that things had formed inside me and made this dark hallow guilt that has eaten me…

"You know that I have a point phoenix. Stop it and move on, I know that you're still guilty of what you've done, but I know that the people whom you slaughtered are happy right now, well not all of them, but what I know is all of them are now free, free from that greed and thirst of power and strength…Stop thinking of the sins that you have committed, something bad that is happening has a purpose, in fact everything has, your only option is to step forward…"

Well I admit she is right, Silver Tears is right well I don't know what to say, but she is…I kept thinking about the bad things due to my apprehension, I kept running away from things that I don't like even without trying, I kept being locked up in the past that I have became a ghost of it and has always lingered in that guilt, but have I released myself from that guilt? Have I thought why that incident happened? No, I haven't and she is exactly right…sometimes we need to try facing things that we can't escape because escaping will only make it more difficult and more heavier in the heart.

"Sorry that I wasn't able to do anything to save Daichi…"

"That is ok…It wasn't your fault it's everybody's fault that we weren't able to protect our king…but now you, Gray Phoenix is our king."

Haa…sometimes we just have to forgive ourselves, sometimes we need to say that we are the ones who sinned, the ones who did wrong, because human has never been clean no matter what she or he wears...in life no matter what happens we just need to continue, that was the only option, there was no failure options, they are in fact just setbacks to test how strong we are, no quitting…well that things were easy to say but hard to do, but even so we need to do it, just because that how humans should they were made to do that…

I still don't know what to do…should I forget the things that happened before? No I don't think so, I shouldn't instead I should take note of it, and avoid doing it again…if you destroyed something, and if you're guilty about it, help it to grow even if you get eaten by the past…that's what he said…

"My king, it's now time to go back…The gray king who had the tarnished crown…This world is now on your hands, please don't throw away your wish that has been fulfilled…don't throw away your new world, instead reach for it."

Well maybe I'll get back…she does have a point and if what she's saying is right then, I really need to come back. A king who doesn't show up in the times that he is needed doesn't deserve to be called a king…that's what my friend had said. Hey, Daichi, Ash Emperor if you can hear me now I'll be taking over Tokyo ok? Thanks for everything…If you can hear me now please be happy of my decision of coming back after that incident…I don't know why, but my tears fell when I remember him, but as he said it men must not cry! It's really sad that he can't say that words to me anymore since he doesn't remember me…

"Really Silver Tears, you words of persuasiveness and wisdom has always brought me to this big decisions…Guess I'll be back to business after two years or retiring…But if I do something…"

"Your knights will kill you, My king…urgh it's awkward calling you king."

"Then call me idiot! HAHAHAHA! By the way what will happen? What are you talking about does the kings of Tokyo know about me?"

I know that I'm crying, but thanks to the mask this girls doesn't notice that I am…

"No, something bigger than that I can say…I'll give you the full details when I get there…"

Oooohhhh, so I have to wait? Well that's okay, I'll just get around here getting my dulled senses to be sharp again.

"Oi what's your name true name Silver Tears?"

"I'll just get to Tokyo I know how you look like so it will be okay... I'll just get the group together the last of the eleven pillars"

Haha, those guys I was a member of that well how can I explain the eleven pillars? Well you can say that, if the [Nega Nebulas] has the [Elements], and the [Great wall] has the [Six Armors] we, in our old disbanded legion, have the [Eleven Pillars], comprised of the most skillful and most powerful burst linkers in my old legion, and that includes our late king, Ash Emperor who was killed…well long story…

"Yeah, I miss them too, I'll see them…see you here…"

The call ended and I got back again to the true world, after all this is the world that I have after I received Brain Burst…My life that has been colorless now gains color again and becomes brilliant just like before the incident.


End file.
